Hinata Life
by Tsubasa Ryuu
Summary: Aku Hyuuga Hinata 17 tahun di jual oleh ayahku sendiri kepada 5 orang,yaitu Sasuke,Naruto,Kiba,Sasori,dan alnya aku tidak mau,tetapi lama-lama aku at aku harus memilih,siapakah yang aku pilih untuk menjadi suamiku?Sasuke,Naruto,Sasori,Kiba,atau Gaara kah?rate M.Yang di bawah 18 tahun diharap untuk tidak membaca fanfiction ini.


**Naruto Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Desclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata Life = Tsubasa Ryuu**

**.**

**Chapter 1 :Watashi?**

**Yang ga suka ga usah baca**

Selamat membaca!

"Ahhh mmh aahhh ahhn"

"Ahhhhh Sasuke-kun"

"Enggghhh ahh ahhh le-lebih ce-cepat enghh Sasuke-kunhh"

Terdengar desahan-desahan seorang perempuan dari sebuah kamar di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Aku akan keluar Hinata"kata Sasuke

"Ahh ke-keluar ahh kan se-seba enghh nyak yang kau ahhh ma-mau"perempuan yang dipanggil Hinata itu mengatakannya sambil mendesah.

Crooot

Dan keluarlah sperma Sasuke di dalam vagina Hinata.

"Hosh hosh hosh"terdengar nafas kelelahan dari mulut Hinata

"Kau memang nikmat Hinata"kata Sasuke

"Be-benarkah?"tanya Hinata sambil merona.

"Tentu saja bodoh"jawab Sasuke sambil mencium kening Hinata

"Jika aku berkata seperti itu kau pasti berkata 'benarkah?' "kata tambah merona saat Sasuke berkata seperi itu.

"Dan juga,aku suka desahanmu Hime"Sasuke berkata sembari memasukkan salah satu jarinya kedalam vagina Hinata."Ahhhn"desah Hinata.

Kemudian Sasuke mencabut jarinya dari vagina Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata unuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah tegak kembali setelah mendengar desahan tambah merona saat tangannya menyentuh penis Sasuke."Lihat,mendengar desahanmu aku menjadi tegak kembali kan?"goda Sasuke,Hinata tambah merona lagi karena godaan Sasuke.

Mengerti maksud Sasuke,Hinata segera memijit-mijit pelan penis Hinata mengulum penis ikut andil dengan memainkan dua bola yang terdapat pada penis Sasuke.

"Ughhh Hinatahhh"Sasuke mendesah.

Dan keluarlah sperma Sasuke yang langsung di telan oleh Hinata.

Sasuke lalu memeluk Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk tidur karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

**HINATA POV**

Apakah kalian tau mengapa aku melakukan ini dengan Sasuke-kun?

Itu karena aku dijual oleh ayahku adalah direktur Konoha Senior Highschool,yang juga menjadi tempatku korupsi mantan kepala sekolah,ayahku harus mengganti rugi uang yang dipakai korupsi oleh mantan kepala aku dan adikku Hanabi Hyuuga dijual oleh ayahku untuk melakukan seks dengan orang-orang tertentu.

Ayahku memberikan 5 orang yaitu,Uchiha Sasuke,Naruto Uzumaki,Akasuna Sasori,Sabaku Gaara,dan Kiba aku melakukan seks dengan mereka,mereka akan membayar sesuai dengan kontrak.

Awalnya aku menolak,tetapi lama-lama aku orang memakai cara yang berbeda-beda setiap mau melakukan seks Uzumaki Naruto,ia selalu memakai dan membawa _sex toys_ saat melakukan seks denganku.

Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku kan?Aku Hinata Hyuuga,17 tahun,lahir tanggal 27 Desember,Anak pertama dari Hiashi Hyuuga,bersekolah di Konoha Senior berpacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Kediaman Hyuuga,kamar Hinata.06.00 (Pagi)

Aku terbangun dari tidurku,untuk bersiap dan pergi untuk juga membangunkan Sasuke.

Konoha Senior Highschool.12.00 (Siang)

Hari ini adalah jadwalku bersama selalu melakukannya di kurang suka melakukannya di rumahku atau terlalu membosankan.

Aku sudah berjanji dengan Kiba akan melakukannya di kulihat dia sudah ada disana sedang memandang langit.

**HINATA POV END**

**Normal POV**

"Ki-Kiba-kun"sapa Hinata.

"Yo,Hinata!"sapa berjalan mendekati Kiba dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Mm,a-ano ka-kap hmmmph"saat Hinata ingin bertanya 'Kapan mereka akan memulainya' Kiba sudah menciumnya,ciuman itu seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin Hinata utarakan.

Lalu Kiba membuka dasi,rompi,kemudian kemeja Hinata beserta branya yang berwarna hitam Kiba menyentuh payudara Hinata yang besar putingnya dan memilinnya.

"Ennnghhh"desah Hinata dalam ciuman mereka.

Kiba menghentikkan ciumannya karena mereka kehabisan pasokan Kiba membuat _kissmark _di leher Hinata yang putih seputih porselen.

"Mmhhh ohhh"desah Hinata saat Kiba memasukkan puting payudara Hinata kedalam menjilat dan mengigit-gigit kecil putting melakukan itu,Kiba membuka rok dan celana dalam Hinata dan memasukkan dua jarinya lalu meng _in-out_ kan jarinya itu di dalam vagina HInata telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya.

"Ahhh engh ahhh"desah Hinata.

Kiba menyentuh klitoris Hinata dengan jempolnya yang semakin membuat Hinata mendesah hebat.

"Ki-Kiba-kun enghh aku sudah ti-tidak tahan"ujar Hinata

"Aku juga."jawab Kiba

Lalu Kiba membuka retsleting celana miliknya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

Hinata lalu mengangkang memberi akses agar Kiba mudah memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Hinata.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"Hinata mendesah panjang saat Kiba memasukkan penisnya hingga sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam vagina Hinata.

Kiba mendiamkan penisnya agar dapat beradaptasi dengan vagina Kiba memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"Ahhhh enghhh ahhhh"Hinata mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhhhhh ahhhh ahhh"desah Hinata.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhh"Hinata mendesah terputus-putus karena Kiba menghentakkan penisnya dengan kuat ke dalam vagina Hinata.

"Ahhhhh ah ahhh hah enghhhh"Kiba mulai memasukkan kembali puting Hinata kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahh hah ugh Hinata aku a-akan-"ucapan Kiba terpotong oleh Hinata.

"A-aku ju-juga Kiba-kunhhh,keluarkan saja Kiba-kunhh ahhh"ujar Hinata

Dan keluarlah sperma Kiba di dalam vagina lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dan memakai kembali celananya.

"Hosh hosh hosh"nafas Hinata naik turun karena kelelahan.

Saat Hinata ingin memakai kembali bajunya Kiba berkata "Untuk hari ini jangan memakai bra dan celana dalam".

Hinata mematuhinya dan tidak memakai bra serta celana Hinata pergi ke kelasnya saat mendengar bel berbunyi.

To be continue…=3=

Yosh segitu dulu yah,karena saya masih baru di dunia fanfic,jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan atau karena cerita saya masuk fanfic udah rate M #bletak di pukul Hinata gara2 buat fanfic rate M dengan tokoh Hinata…wkwkwkwk…tunggu kelanjutannya yah,Ryuu akan berusaha,Jaa nee!\ ( v )/


End file.
